Bad Dreams
by mylovelywatson
Summary: Lily wakes up from a bad dream and finds comfort from her father. The story takes a turn and Lily discovers a little bit about Teddy Lupin's family. One-shot


Lily Luna Potter had just woken out of her bed, terrified and slightly more pale than usual. She made the way to her door, stumbling on a toy that had not been put away properly and grabbed a few precious items. Fumbling for the doorknob in the dark and opening it as fast as she could, Lily had closed the door behind her and set off into the dead of the night.

Her little peach coloured blanket was clutched in her small hands, her other hand had a protective arm around her favourite teddy bear. Lily's daddy had given it to her on the day she was born, it was brown with a yellow ribbon tied around its neck. She walked down the hall heading toward a grumbling sound that had grew louder with each step Lily took, and pushed the door that was slightly ajar in front of her. The floorboards creaked as she walked towards the huge bed with a man snoring loudly, and a women with fiery red hair alike to her own sleeping soundly. Lily walked towards the man sleeping comfortably, and now could make more out than his silhouette. He had dark hair, pale skin, and a warm glow about him that made her feel safer. Her small slim fingers had touched the man, now started pushing him awake.

"Daddy, Daddy" Her voice was high and angelic to her father's ears, then slowly regaining consciousness he realized the girl sounded frightful. Harry opened his eyes in the midst of darkness looking at a small girl with dimly lit red hair.

"Please wake up" Immediately, he rose up and fumbled for his glasses sitting on the bedside table. Harry now could see his small and sweet little girl clutching her small blanket and bear as tears fell down her face. He felt a rush of deep affection and care for his small daughter who looked at him with such trust into his own eyes. He knew that look on her face, she was frightened and scared, and she wanted him to protect her. Harry was always keen on the fact that Lily was so dependant on him in these situations, it made him feel proud that he could give his daughter such a sense of security when he was around. It was one of the things he truly treasured about having a daughter.

"Lily" His hands had easily lifted her into his lap, leaving her blanket and bear on the floor forgotten, resting her small head onto his broad chest and rocking her gently back and forth. Her tears began to subside and she relaxed in his arms, she sniffed and shed a small tear every so often, but Lily felt much more safe in her father's arms. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Lily had nodded and another tear slipped from her beautiful emerald, green eyes. Harry tightened his grip on her letting her know in his own way, that he was there and that absolutely nothing was going to get her. Harry began to rub his hands on Lily's back in a sort of repetitive motion, even kissing her on the head lightly.

"What was it about?" Lily closed her eyes, then looked up into her father's identical emerald, green eyes. They were blazing and telling her in that silent, but comforting way that she was safe and that he loved her. Harry stared into his daughter's frightened eyes, she pouted her lips in that adorable way that her mother had done to him countless times before. He brushed her freshly new tears away with his thumb and kissed Lily's forehead reassuringly. "Werewolves, they were chasing me a-and t-th-they wanted to kill me o-or wanted to t-take me away from my family" Her lip quivered and she hiccoughed, staring down into her hands now. Lily felt stupid telling her father this, but Harry was smiling affectionately towards her. He also knew where she had gotten this silly idea of werewolves attacking her, James decided to taunt her about monsters like werewolves. Harry would have a word with him later, he sighed that boy needed to spend less time watching those muggle horror movies.

"Lily, you know I would never let you be in a 50 foot distance of _bad _werewolves" Harry kissed Lily on the cheek, she snuggled into his chest and letting silent tears slip from her face.

"B-But they were chasing me and seemed so real-" Lily began and stopped herself halfway through, she couldn't seem to find her voice. Harry waited for her to speak, but she remained silent.

"You know not all werewolves are bad" Lily's eyes widened and she felt ashamed. She nodded, thinking about Teddy's dad and how he was a werewolf.

"Lily, he was a good man and the best professor I ever had at Hogwarts" She felt a little bit better, knowing that not all werewolves were bad people. I mean it was Ted's dad, he must have been a really nice man for her own father and many others speak so fondly of him.

"You know, Remus Lupin was also your grandfather's best friend" Lily had looked into her father's eyes in amazement from this piece of information. Had Grandpa really been _best friends_ with Ted's father? She shook her head in her thoughts, of course if her own father was friends with Ted's Dad, then it wasn't a far off chance that her own grandfather was as well. Harry watched her daughter is a half amused sort of way as she widened her eyes and scrunched up her face in concentration, he reminded her of himself when he was back at Hogwarts and made that face every so often. Luna had a knack of always reading that face of his perfectly and now he was seeing a mirrored version from Lily. Taking a cue from Lily's continued silence he allowed himself to speak a bit more until Harry would tell his daughter that she had to sleep, it was really late as he gazed out into the pitch black sky.

"And because Lupin was a werewolf he was always so protective of people around him, he almost didn't marry Ted's mum for heavens sake" At this Lily giggled and closed her eyes, laying lazily in her fathers lap comfortable with him telling her funny stories about Ted's father and mother. Harry sat comfortably against the backboard of his bed and stroked his daughters back, he swelled in pride as he realized she was no longer scared, but content and peaceful. He scared the bad monsters away, Harry added to himself and chuckled. Lily tried to stifle a loud yawn, but she didn't fool him.

"Alright, time to sleep" Lily slept in between her father and mother that night, she wondered about the kind of werewolf Ted's father must have been. Then she thought of Ted's parents and how they could have been such a nice family, Lily shed a tear thinking about how lonely he must have been. Her father fully understood what is was like to lose his parents, though she never knew how he lost them. Lily's dreams were replaced with Ted, Lupin, and Tonks that night.


End file.
